1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device and method that provide an improved indication that an alarm clock function is in an ON condition.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of electronic devices are known. Examples of such electronic devices include, for instance, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many electronic devices also feature a wireless communication capability, although many such electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.